1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floatation devices and more particularly pertains to a new floatation toy for providing a floatation device which resembles a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floatation devices is known in the prior art. U.S. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for an inflatable toy which resembles a boat so that children may play war games with boats.
The present invention generally comprises a bottom wall and a peripheral wall fluidly coupled to and extending upwardly from the bottom wall. The bottom and peripheral wall is generally hollow and comprising a flexible material. The flexible material is airtight. The peripheral wall includes a back wall and a pair of side walls. The side walls converge into a front portion such that the a combination of the bottom wall and the peripheral wall resembles a boat. A valve is fluidly coupled to the peripheral wall for selectively inflating and deflating the bottom and peripheral walls.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are front portioned out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.